oldmansuddardfandomcom-20200214-history
Suddard 6: Suddard on Safari
Suddard 6: Suddard on Safari Krystie Bacon rounded off her Suddard trilogy in 1989 with Suddard 6. Set three years after Suddard heads to Africa, this film is considered to be one of the weaker Suddard films but still an important part of the Old Man Suddard Mythology. Synopsis Three years after moving to Africa, we meet a much wiser Old Man Suddard. Living in South Africa, he now has a native African wife and a three year old son named Old Man Jr. who the local children call Man Child Suddard due to his mental disabilities. Junior, as he likes to be called, goes out to play in the wildlife reserve one day when he witnesses a group of poachers, kill his favourite lion. He runs home and tells his family about the situation. Suddard heads to the poachers home to make them stop and with a strong apology, the poachers convince Suddard to leave. Suddard has grown tired of killing and settled down but when the poachers kill again and release a public message that they will slaughter all of the lions on the reserve, Suddard comes out of retirement. Suddard, knowing that there are five poachers, quickly kills two of them whilst disguised as an Elephant. He tracks another hunter to the plains and brutally slaughters him before feeding him to the animals. The two remaining poachers rally together an army of their friends to storm the Suddard family home and hunt the most dangerous game of all, Suddard. Old Man Suddard tries to reason with the poachers but when they kill his wife, he gets angry and slaughters many of them. With only the two original poachers left alive, Suddard manages to fatally wound one of them leaving the leader who shoots Suddard. Suddard watches as the poacher is about to finish him off but suddenly Junior jumps out of nowhere and beats the poacher to death. Suddard learns that Junior has inherited his powers and after ten minutes of beating the corpse, Suddard stops his son. The two decide that the home brings back too many painful memories and so they decide to leave Africa. The final shot of the film shows the two on a small boat. Man Child Suddard raises the confederate flag up the mast but Suddard replaces it with one showing world peace. The two smile as the sun sets. Trivia This film caused a rift in the Suddard world. Following this film, Krystie Bacon retired out of the shame of the production. She had been paid a lot of money by a well known anti poaching and animal rights group to promote certain themes in her film. Patty Rick publically discussed his anger at this production and how the animal rights group ruined Suddard. He said, “I have no problem with animal rights and helping the world to be a better place but it has no place in the Suddard franchise. It defaces the work of the cast and crew and makes it cheap and nasty. I have therefore decided to retire from the role that has fuelled my career........ after six more films.” Despite how unpopular Suddard 6 was, the film gave rise to one of the franchise’s most quoted lines, from the scene where Junior is beating the poacher. “Stop it, Man Child Suddard, he’s already dead” – Suddard.